The Princess Story
by River Laren
Summary: "You said that when we had a daughter she would be mine," Sakura growled with her hands on her hips. Sasuke frowned. He hated these types of "discussions". When Sakura feels "unloved" by her children, Sasuke steps in. Sorta. Sequel to "The Fluffy Bunny Story". Oneshot. FLUFF.


**A/N: So I'm baaack. I have more Sasuke/Sakura Uchiha family fluff for you! Hope you enjoy. **

***Disclaimer*- If I owned this, I would get paid. **

"You told me that when we had a little girl, she would be _mine_." Sakura growled with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke swallowed. Why, oh why, did his children have to make his life difficult? All he'd wanted was to restore the Uchiha clan, not argue with their mother about who was the favorite parent; because doing so was scary. But no, life was not how he had pictured it to be. "She _is_ yours. And she's mine too. I believe the term is _ours_."

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was a bad sign. It meant that she wasn't in the mood for sarcasm; except when it was hers. "Sure she's _ours_ when she loudly proclaims that she's _"Daddy's girl" _in front of the whole village!"

He had nothing to say to that. Quite frankly his little princess had captured his heart from the first moment he had seen her. It had been that moment he had first regretted ever making Sakura any kind of deal. And he had been regretting it every since.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head a moment before stopping himself in horror. He had been spending _way_ too much time with Naruto. "Sakura, that's normal. You can still play with her though. Didn't you say that you wanted to dress her up for the festival this year? I'm sure she'd love it."

"That's not the point!" Sakura yelled. Long years of experience said that they were nearing the breaking point. Which in a way was good, because Sakura would _finally _admit to what was _really_ bothering her. Unfortunately it would also lead to waterworks. Yep. There they were. Sakura sniffed and wiped them away. "The point is: my children don't love me!"

Sasuke hadn't seen that coming.

In fact, it had so taken him by surprise, that he had no course of action ready. Well, not one that had been carefully weighed and considered, almost like a battle plan. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "That's stupid, Sakura."

He knew by the way she straightened up that he was dead meat.

"Really! Whenever _you_ come home, they run to you and jump all over you! When _I_ come home, I barely even get any greeting at all! I'm lucky if you guys ask what's for dinner!" She exploded. "When we go somewhere, they sit beside _you._ When they want some one to play with, they ask for _you_. When they want to train, they bug _you_!" She began to cry in earnest now. "They don't love me, Sasuke."

Sasuke was taken aback. It was true, all of it. But he knew for a fact how much his children loved their mother. If only he could find some way to prove it… He would have to have a talk with his children.

The next day, Mikoto ran in the house. " 'Kasan! Would you play with me?" Sakura was delighted (maybe they did love her after all), and asked if they were going to play princesses. Mikoto frowned. "I play the princess, you play the rescuerer!" She proclaimed.

The game was a total flop. Apparently there was an _art_ to storming the tree that the "princess" hid in; you couldn't just rip it up out of the ground. You also couldn't _make_ flower chains, just _wear_ them. Plus, you couldn't be insulted when it was proclaimed that Mikoto was the prettiest in the land, even if you hid it extremely well.

The little girl ran back inside. " 'Tousan! Okasan's the worst hero in the _world_!" She whined to her father.

Sasuke, whose heart she wore around her finger, looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Mikoto. Your mother has more practice with being rescued I suppose," he told her while hoping that Sakura was not within earshot. "Why don't the two of you play the princesses, and Katashi and I will rescue you both?"

The four year old stomped her foot. "But I don't want too, Otousan! I want be the princess!"

She was just four and already vain. Sasuke realized he had a lot in store when she turned fifteen. He frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. But right now he had another problem. "Then I guess you can go to your room." The sternness in his tone made her obedient. He wasn't _that_ bad yet.

A few minutes later, Sakura came in. "I-I failed, Sasuke," she whispered falling dejectedly onto the sofa beside him. Sasuke knew better than to say anything just yet. She had to cry it out first. After the silence became unbearable, she did. "I'm a failure as a mother!"

Sasuke held her close as she sobbed and babbled. He just listened (It turns out, that was all she had wanted all those years. Why couldn't she have just said so?) and smoothed her hair. When the flood was over he said, "I don't think so."

"Of course I am!" Sakura proclaimed. Then her curiosity won out. "Why not?"

"Because when they get hurt in training, they go cry to _you_. When they need help in school, they ask _you._ When you're on a mission, they crawl into my bed because they miss _you_. When they want something, they ask _you_. And when they're hungry, they bug _you_. And," he added just in case, "_you're_ the only one who could get them to stop crying, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," his wife mumbled into his lap. "Y-you really think so?"

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. Isn't that what he had just said? But he had learned a long time ago that _sometimes_ it was necessary to repeat himself. "I know so." He smirked and asked (because he had just thought of the _perfect_ way to cheer her up even more), "You know what else?"

"What?" she sniffed using his shirt to wipe her eyes.

"I love you too." Sasuke was rewarded for his efforts with a kiss. So he smirked wider.

After that day, things went smoother in the Uchiha household. Sure there were still moments like when Katashi dyed his skin blue, but everything eventually turned out okay.

Sakura never did play "rescuerer" again. But eventually Mikoto came around and let her be a princess too; and by her own admission, "Okasan makes an okay princess." She was even allowed to make flower chains _and_ wear them.

But more than that, Sakura was happy, and convinced (with a little assurance from Sasuke every now and then) that the kids _did_ love her even when they said they didn't.

And they all lived happily together until Mikoto turned fifteen and came across and old picture of her in a bunny suit as a baby. Or rather, her boyfriend did, but that's another story.

**The End :)**


End file.
